Mona
Mona is a high school cheerleader from Diamond City who also works as one of Wario's employees at WarioWare, Inc. Besides that, she also has numerous other jobs which keep her very busy, but despite this she still finds enough time to take care of her many pets, spend time with Wario and his friends and practice her Rock 'n' Roll skills. At the end of WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Wario wouldn't pay her or any of his employees when he ran out with the money. Mona then shouted "You greedy punk!", and ran after him. The theme of her stages is often described as "Weird", owing to the lack of specific theme and oddness of most microgames. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Mona is worried she'll be late for her job at a gelato store, so she rushes to the store on her motor scooter. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of the police, who begin to chase her. However, Mona activates some "devices" that get the cops off her tail, the last of which is a monkey that throws banana peels. The Microgame Mix involves the crossfire screen the monkey uses to aim at the police cars. After the stage, Mona makes it to the store and punches in on time. The rest of the WarioWare characters gather at the gelato store once their stages are completed. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! ''(add description) ''WarioWare: Twisted! Mini Spin A customer orders three Mona Specials from Mona Pizza. On her way to the customer's home, the crew of her neighboring rival pizzeria Pizza Dinosaur tries to catch up behind her, but Mona speeds up. When a live dinosaur rides on one of the PD crew members, Moma calls Pizza Joe for help. Joe immediately sends Elephant, Pig, and Chimp. Elephant knocks the first PD crew member and his dinosaur with a ball. Then the second PD crew member comes with a huge robotic dinosaur vehicle to ride on. Elephant has no success knocking the robotic dinosaur with a ball. Pig puts on his scanning goggles. Pig has no sucess either. Chimps throws a banana peel on the road, causing the dinosaur to slip and fall. Mona successfully delivers the pizza to the customer. WarioWare: Touched! In the intro to her stage, the top five singers are listed on a TV show. Mona's song turns out to be on top. This catches the attention of Vanessa, a famous singer who was the number one hit previously. Infuriated, Vanessa sets out and chases Mona and her friends on the way to the Hawt House. Mona's friends retaliate, and try to shoot down the ship. This leads to the Microgame Mix, involving an aiming screen similar to the one in Mega Microgames. After the microgames are beaten, the ship is downed, and Mona makes to the Hawt House and performs. Soon, however, she realizes she has to deliver pizzas. When she heads out, Vanessa shows up disguised as her, but is instantly recognized as an imposter and got hit by the stuff the crowd threw. After that, Mona, her friends, and even Vanessa are seen jamming with the others. WarioWare: Smooth Moves Mona is shown as the lead of a cheerleader squad, in which all the cheerleaders are identical except for her. A football player, watching from the sidelines, develops a crush on her. Later, a football game is going on, and the football player tries to focus on the game. After the Microgame mix, the football player knocks over the rivaling team and makes a winning score. Later, he tries to confess his love to Mona, but she leaves quickly and another cheerleader walks in. WarioWare: Snapped! In this DSiWare game, Mona runs one of the roller coasters. At the end of the stage, the player is shown in wacky photos involving captures of his/her poses during the microgames and added cartoon objects. (i.e. In one microgame where the player must try on a hat, he/she is shown afterwards wearing a hat in one of the photos.) WarioWare: D.I.Y. During her stage in DIY, Mona is an explorer looking for lost treasure (See the picture at the top of the page). She finds some ancient ruins and enters. During Breaktime, she advertises a treasure she found. When the screen is tapped, a "SOLD" sign will appear, and Mona will thank you for your purchase. Game & Wario ''(add description) ''WarioWare Gold ''(add description) Clothes Mona changes clothes in every game (except Wario Ware Mega Party Game$ since it's a remake). In WarioWare: Touched!, after you get to the break in her Microgame Mix you can change her clothes by tapping her with the stylus. This also happens in Mega Microgames, when your press the "A" Button. Gallery Mona(WWMMG)0.png|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' Mona(WWMMG)1.png|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' Mona(WWMPG)0.png|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' Mona(WWTw)0.png|''WarioWare: Twisted! (earlier form)'' Mona(WWTw)1.png|''WarioWare: Twisted!'' Mona(WWTw)2.png|''WarioWare: Twisted!'' Mona_WarioWare_Touched.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' Mona(WWTo)1.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' Mona(WWSM)0.png|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' Mona(WWS)0.png|''WarioWare: Snapped!'' Mona(WWDIY)0.png|''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' MonaG&W.png|''Game & Wario'' Mona(G&W)1.png|''Game & Wario'' Mona(WWG)0.png|''WarioWare Gold'' Mona(WWG)1.png|''WarioWare Gold'' Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Females